TwentyThree More Silenced
by blatastic
Summary: Nick Curnick is chosen for the next match of The Hunger Games. He is soon placed in the arena where he must face off against 23 others in the bloodiest games yet!
1. Chapter 1

I walk back the town square to see the peacekeepers setting up the massive T.V that will project the games live as they unfold.  
"I won't be picked i have only taken one tesserae this year, most of the other have taken at least 10! there is no chance i will be chosen" I think to myself but I know its just a failed attempt to comfort myself. Everyone has the same chance of being drawn, every ones names are in their, their are no restrictions on who can be chosen except the obvious 12-18 age limit. I continue walking tell the square is out of sight and my thought about being chosen left behind with it

I walk past the miles of houses, District 6 being one of the largest Districts means that it is able to house more people. As I walk past the homes I see parents crying as they dress their children to look their best if ever chosen. A large muscular man brought to his knees at the thought of losing his one and only son. Miss, Lubinski the Grade 8 school teacher sitting outside of her house, tears streaming down her cheeks as her husband dresses their children for the reaping.  
"Is this punishment really suitable for the crimes that were committed" I think, "sure their is gonna be a consequence to the rebellion but does taking parents children away and making them fight to the death really fit the bill? NO! this is more then we deserved."  
I feel the hatred for the Capitol fill my body as i walk to my house. but that hatred quickly vanishes as the thoughts of me being picked enters my mind again. "What if I am picked? forced to have to kill others younger then me to survive"  
I quickly shake my head and begin to run to my house, as if i could outrun my thoughts. but deep down i know that until the reaping is over the thought of being picked will haunt me, will haunt every teenager in District 6.  
iIopen the door to my home and quickly run inside

"I layed some clothes out for you" my mom mumbles as she boils water to make tea for my sister.  
I quickly look down at my clothes, ripped and dirty from working in the factories. "thanks" i look up at my mom and smile.  
I can see that she is dong everything in her strength to not fall on the ground and cry all day at the risk of her 3 children having to go through the threat of another Reaping, well another for me and my brother. my sister, Cassia just turned 12 last month and is going through her first Reaping.  
I walk into my room, a small square bedroom with a thin bed in the corner that has a set of clothes layed neatly on it.

I slowly undress myself. the dirty work clothes sticking to my skin from the sweat. I slowly peel them off and wipe my body with a damp rag in hopes of removing some of the dirt that rests in my pores. I look at the clothes, obviously fresh from District 8. I outgrew the largest pair of reaping clothes we had, my brother is even to small for them.  
I found it funny me being two years younger then him but being 4 inches taller and having way more muscle then him. the thought that 6 years ago he used beat me up brings a smile to my face.

I slowly slide the plain blue dress pants up my legs before slipping on the white button up shirt and rolling the sleeves up to my elbows. I look at myself in the mirror. the clothes fit perfectly but the thought of how much my mom spent on them instantly makes me hate them. I didn't have to look nice for the reaping why should I? but if it would make my mom happy i would do it.

The door to my room slowly creeks as it slides open. mom slips through the small opening she made for herself and quietly shuts the door. she gives the new clothes a quick scan.  
"oh they look good on you" she smiles  
I look down at them before looking at her. "how much did you pay for them?"  
Mom walks around me checking the backside of the clothes pretending that she didn't hear me.  
"How much did you pay?" Imumble.  
"You don't have to worry about it" she says as she walks in front of me and fixes the collar to my shirt  
I grab onto her hands, I can feel them shaking and know that she is as scared as me for the event that happen every year. "how much?" I ask  
she looks me in the eyes. "I know your worried for me in all and know the situation we are in financially but I'm a grown woman, I know since your dad left you tried helping me in every way that you can but your a kid! your suppose to be out playing with your friends not working 8 hour shifts at factories so we can make a little more cash to sustain are selfs. and besides you have more to worry about then what a new set of clothes cost" she says.  
she looks at me in the eyes before walking back to the door. "you know i love you"she opens the door and walks out

I smile thinking of the small speech she gave, "you have to be the only one in District 6 with a southern accent mom" i mumble before chuckling to myself

I walk out of the room to see my older brother enter the house. It's is final year to be eligible as tribute for the games. he walks past my sister and grabs a piece of toast from the table and begins chewing on it.  
"JORDAN!" mom yells, bringing my brother to a halt. she walks up to him and grabs the toast from his mouth, a large chunk already bitten off. "its for after the reapin'!" now there is some clothes set out for you, their your fathers so make sure to treat em well"  
Jordan rolls his eyes before walking into his room

"Nicholas" mom calls.  
"Nick" I quickly correct her.  
"If I wanted to name you Nick i wouldn't have placed 4 extra letters in your name" mom says, "now make sure your sister gets to the Reaping in one piece, ok?"  
I give her a quick nod and run my fingers through my sisters dirty brown hair, "shes in good hands"


	2. Chapter 2: Reaping

I hear the loud horn sound that's signalling that the Reaping will begin soon. I take my hand out of my sisters hair and help her off the chair she sat on.

"off you go you two," Mom says as she kisses Cassi on the forehead, "I will be there in a few have to start boiling the water for soup when we get back."

I smiles happy that she is not thinking of how one of us might be picked, but then again she could be hiding it. I can't tell her face expression looks as normal as it is on any day besides the Reaping.

"Love you," I say as i kiss her on the cheek and walk Cassi out the door.

The walk is short to the town square from are house. Either that or I just got used to the length, walking it almost every day to get from and back to work. I hold Cassi's hand as we wait in line. People slowly file in and the teenagers sign in. I help Cassi with her sign in before quickly doing mine. I then help her find her spot among the other twelve year olds. She is hesitant to leave my side but soon does and wedges herself between two blonde girls.

I walk to the sixteen year old area and stand in a empty spot and watch as family members pile into the square and watch like hawks from behind the fenced area. There eyes glued upon their children praying in their minds that they won't be picked.

The Hunger Games is thought of as a death sentence in district 6. Though most of are tributes are strong and make it far in the games. But there are tributes from wealthier Districts who train all their lives for this opportunity. And even though are tributes are strong and make it far the careers always end their journey. The careers end most of the tributes lives in the arena before finally turning on each other like a pack of hungry piranhas.

I see my brother and mother show up, my mom smacking Jordan's head for something bad he must have done. But he quickly signs in and walks to the eighteen year old group. I look at him and he looks at me, for a moment we share eye contact before another sixteen year old bumps me and I lose complete sight of Jordan.

Knowing that the Reaping will start any minute I look up at the Justice Building. The stone walls shiny, the doors freshly cleaned, giant Capitol seal banners hang from it. They make it look its best for the live Reaping. But my attention isn't focused on the sparkling building it's focused on the two large glass bowls that have thousands of tiny paper slips in it. Slips that contain the names of possible tributes in handwriting. On nine of those papers has the name "Nicholas Curnick" written on them, sealed shut with only a small black piece of tape. But those nine slips were nothing compared to what other teenagers of District 6 had. Though District 6 isn't poor as some other Districts it still has those few amount of people who struggle every day to live. And some of them are so desperate, so hungry that they take tessera. An exchange for oil and grain in return placing ones name in for the Reaping more times.

The door to the Justice Building slowly open and mayor Dermper, a old overweight man, and Maddox Gilloway, District 6's escort just out of the Capitol with a massive bow in her hair and pitch black suit. Only minutes later the mayor walks to the podium and begins to give his speech about Panem's history. How it rose from the ashes. 14 regions lived in peace and prosperity until the Dark Days. Where the 13 Districts rebelled against the Capitol. They were defeated and District 13 destroyed. As punishment The Hunger Games were created. He then begins to read the Victors of District 6 over the years. A total of fourteen Victors but only eight are left alive. It would've been 15 Victors, in the 54th Games a tribute named Titus was close to winning, but the Capitol killed him by causing an avalanche. He then slowly sits down.

Maddox smiles and almost skips to the podium, the biggest grin on her face as she lowers her mouth the the microphone. "Happy Hunger Games!" she says, "it is time to select one young man and woman for the honor of representing district 6 in the 71st Annual Hunger Games! As usual ladies first" Maddox quickly shuffles to the bowl on her right and digs her hand in. She grabs a small slip of paper and shuffles back to the podium. "Penelope Elnes"

I watch a a small girl is plucked from the group of ladies. She has long red hair with lots of freckles on her face, her large green eyes wide as she slowly makes her way to the stage.

"NOOOOO!" a woman screams from behind the fenced area, "PENELOPE! NO!"

the peacekeepers quickly grab the woman and stop her from running to her daughter.

Penelope slowly climbs the stairs and is greeted by Maddox. She guides Penelope to the right side of the microphone.

"now for the boys" Maddox says before she quickly reaches her hand in the bowl to the left of her.

I feel nauseous, about to puke at any moment. "not me, not me, not me" continues to repeat in my head as I hold my breath. Maddox slowly unwraps the paper. She smiles before leaning into the microphone.

"Nicholas Curnick!"


	3. Chapter 3: Chosen

I froze; my body went still and my feet planted firmly into the earth beneath me. My eyes quickly located the ground as I tilted my head down. No, no, no, no! How? How can it be me!? My lungs struggled to inhale or exhale, my mouth just lay open struggling to take in a gasp of air. My hands turned to fists as sweat begin to fill my palms.

"Come on up" I hear Maddox say.

Can I hide? Just stay here in the group of kids in hopes that they do not find me? No, I can see from the corner of my eye the teenagers have backed away about 2 feet and are now watching me wide eyed but still a sense of relief filling them.

I slowly raise my eyes from the ground and to the stage, not daring to move my head. Maddox stands in the center of the stage with Penelope, both stare at me. Maddox motions for me to come to the stage. but I can't move, my body is frozen and though I try I can't even bend my knees. But then a thought enters my brain, "if i look weak the other tributes will think I'm an easy target." this thought jumpstarts me. I begin to slowly walk to the stage, my arms to my sides, my feet stiff but still moving, not one thought in my mind as I mount the stage except one, how? How could I have been picked for the reaping?

"Any volunteers?" Maddox says into the microphone to no reply, "Please give a round of applause for this years District 6 tributes!"

Not one person claps, excluding Maddox who cheerfully smiles and claps as she scans the crowd.

"Now shake hands you two" Maddox says as she nudges Penelope and I closer.

I look into the girl's eyes, fear, that's what fills them. Her large green eyes wide with terror of the coming events. It was no surprise; I probably looked as scared as her. But I extend my hand and she grab it, the sweat from her palms soaking my hand, we give a quick shake before letting go.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor." Maddox smiles before whisking us into the Justice Building.


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbye

There was a day I got locked in the bathroom of our house for 3 hours. The lights were out and not one soul in that house but little 8 year old me. I thought that was the scariest time of my life but I was wrong, so wrong.

My heart pounds as I place my hands on the window sill of the room and lean forward. I watch out the window only seeing the side of the building beside the Justice Building. I feel nothing, not terror, not anger, not sad. As if all my emotions left my body minute when I entered the building. I can't do anything but just stare out the window. The only thing that wakes me up from the trance is the click of a door opening.

I look over my shoulder to see Jordan walk in and sit down on one of the chairs. I walk over to him and sit down of the arm of the chair beside him.

"I just froze," he mumbles, "I didn't know what to do"

"Don't worry about it" I say, shaking my head.

"No! I should've done something, I shoulda volunteered! Know my little brother has to enter the games."

"Well it was gonna be one of us either way, and the best, strongest, and cutest brother is entering the games" I hope to get a smile from him but fail. It's followed by a long pause before I finally break the silence. "You need to help mom now that I am gone, she won't be able to support the three of you without extra income."

Jordan nods his head before leaning back in the chair, "so what's your strategy for the games?"

"Haven't thought that far" I quickly reply.

The door opens and the peacekeeper motions for Jordan to leave. I stand and give him a hug before I watch as he walks out the room. The place returns quite, I slowly go into the trance again as I wait for my next visitor. The wait seems non-ending but soon I hear the door open.

Cassi and mom slide into the room so slowly. The door slowly shutting behind them. Cassi quickly rushes over to me and wraps her arms around my waist since I'm too tall for her to reach higher. I rest my arm around her and look up at mom. Her eyes already red and Swollen with tears. I look at her and take a gasp of air ready to say something.

"No!" she manages to say. Her son going to the Hunger Games and the first word she says to him is no? "I ain't wanting no goodbyes, no 'I'm sorry I won't be around no mores.' I ain't wanting my son to give up before he even has the chance to try" she says, fresh tears slipping out of her eyes, "Your tall, strong, and fast. You 'ave good chance of coming right back here! I will be watching you the whole time ok?"

I respond with a quick nod of my head before giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I love you so much" I mumble as I lose my grip on the hug. I kneel down to Cassi and look her in the eyes. Her long brown messy hair covering her face, her eyes red like moms, and her cheeks wet with tears.

"I-I don't want you-to g-go" She stutters as she wraps her arms around me and squeezes me tight, "You can't go! You can't leave me alone. p-p-please! They can take anyone else just please not you!" She buries her face into my shoulder.

I slowly rub her back. " I have to Cass. You know if I could stay I would but I can't. But you will be able to watch me the whole time, and I will do my best to win"

"You promise?"

"Yea," I mumble as I give her one last hug, seeing the peacekeeper open the door. "I promise"


	5. Chapter 5: A New Face

Just two days ago I was at the edge of District 6 weaving a net from grass, so my sister could catch butterflies. I didn't have a worry, wasn't scared, just happy to see my little sister to have fun. Now I was being transported to the Capitol where I will have to fight twenty-three other teenagers to the death. It's amazing how fast my life turned upside down, and all with just the call of my name.

I rest my hands on the finely carved wood table. The dining room is a bright purple color with two crystal chandlers, metal trays full of sweets, and the finest furniture in all of Panem. It was amazing how spoiled the tributes where for just being transferred to the Capitol.

"Oh this will be lavishing!" Maddox smiles as she slowly sits down, not wanting to tear her tight black skirt. "You two are so lucky! Getting to experience all this"

Lucky wasn't exactly the word I had in mind. Penelope and I give Maddox the same blank stare as she continues to express how lucky and fortunate we are to have the opportunity to experience the life of the Capitol. Maddox soon catches on that we do not share the same point of view as she does, that or else she just gets bored of us starring at her. She gets up slowly and shuffles towards the next cart.

"I will be back soon" she says with a smile before she disappears behind the corner.

Quiet, that's the word to describe the room. I look over and Penelope. A single strand of her red hair out of place. Her hands have long stopped shaking and her eyes have returned to their normal glow. She along with me has come to accept what was happening. She turns her head to face me. Her green eyes observing me. she was very skinny and in shape, most likely worked in a factory a little bit.

"Do you know who the mentors will be this year?" She asks

"No but I just hope it's not Fellick" I say. Fellick is the Victor of the 58th Annual Hunger Games. Only pulling off a win by letting the two career tributes fight each other in the final 3 then easily picking off the winner of the battle. He has shown to be a horrible Mentor. Over the years Tributes who had great potential to win have died due to the fact that they needed something so desperately but did not receive it, something Fellick could send them with just the press of a button.

Penelope gives a quick nod in response. She looks down at the table before looking out the window. It went quiet again and I hated it. To break the ice I quickly reached for what I was guessing was a mini cake with some blue sauce on top of it.

"Would you care for some?" I say in the best Capitol accent I can do. Penelope looks at me and smiles. "they really are Devine" I say as i take a bite from the pastry. the flavors exploding in my mouth. The sauce tasting like many kinds of berries and the cake having a sweet candy taste to it. the cake is so tempting and delicious I take another bite.

"I can see that" Penelope smiles.

I grab another one of the cakes and hand it to her. "So what do you think the arena will be this year?" I ask

"Hot" I hear a woman reply from behind me.

I turn to see the Victor of the 67th games, Genevieve Vikkens from District 6.


	6. Chapter 6: Mentors

Genevieve was one of the most beautiful person I have ever seen. She has long, curled, brown hair that went down a little past her shoulders. She had a very thin lean body that had not one imperfection. She has bright ocean blue eyes. And not one scar or cut destroys her skin, the Capitol getting rid of all them after she won the games by tearing out a tributes throat with her hand.

"The arena is supposed to be hot, at least that's what I heard" She says as she sits down in the chair across from me.

It was mandatory for the woman Victor to mentor the boy tribute and the man Victor to mentor the girl tribute, unless either the Mentor or the tribute gave a reasonable excuse why they should switch. It was a little intimidating though being taught by District 6's most ruthless Victor, she alone killing 11 out of the 24 tributes in her games.

"I'm Penelope" Penelope extends her arm to Genevieve only for a man to grab it and shake it.

"And I am Tullus your Mentor" Tullus sits down in the chair across from Penelope. He had short messy black hair and a one inch beard on his face. Tullus was extremely muscular and very tall, though I'm probably an inch or two taller.

I could tell by Penelope's facial expression that she was very pleased with her Mentor and I was very happy with mine. These two were District 6's best Victors. And now they would be helping us to win.

Before any of the two mentors can begin to talk, Maddox rushes into the cart. "Hurry or you will miss the recap," she says as she rushes past us.

We file into another cart. It was massive with a huge T.V. that was on and showing the District 2 Reaping.

"Guess we missed the District 1 recap" I say as I sit down.

Maddox quickly hushes me before directing her attention back to the T.V. A very tall, muscular, dark haired man joins his escort and District partner, a small girl with short black hair and lots of freckles on her face, on stage. We sit through the entire recap of the Reaping. I try to keep tabs on the people who might be a threat or just stick out. The tributes from 2 and 4 are all very muscular and fit, being trained all their lives for this. A boy from District 5 who volunteers for a complete stranger. I watch the reaping for District 6 both me and Penelope hiding are emotions very well as we slowly mount the stage, her better then me. From District 7 two tributes who are the complete opposite from each other, the male being tall and muscular, the girl being tiny with dark skin and black hair. The girl from District 8 almost proud to be called as tribute. The girl from District 9 looking identical to Penelope except she has dark brown eyes. And both from District 11 non-worried as they make their way up the stage. All the tributes seemed ready for the games this year, as if they were all trained for this. In a way I felt like this would be the most difficult games ever, and it hasn't even started.


End file.
